Forbidden Love
by ChargerWarrior
Summary: It is a crime for a person of a higher class to fall in love with that of a lower class, especially the heir to the throne. Follow two children who are on this path of love. Will they be able to keep it from society? What will their parents think if they
1. Story Introduction

**Hey fans! This is my second Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it ! Please review!! **

**Main Characters **

Atah Hamates: Pharaoh of Cairo

Saht Khamat Hamates: Heir of the Pharaoh

Farah Hamates: Mother of Saht; Wife of Atah

Setkah: Pharaoh's adviser

Rica Shier Falcon: Princess to the King of Thieves

Akefia Flacon: King of Thieves

Riana Falcon: Mother of Aria; Wife of Akefia

Matshar Ishtar: Friend of the King of Thieves; "Aria's Uncle"

**Place **

Cairo, Egypt

**Time **

2993 B.C.

**Warnings **

MxF & MxM in later chapters; Violence

**Rating: **

T for now, but will change to M in later chapters

**Plot **

It is a crime for a person of a higher class to fall in love with that of a lower class, especially the heir to the throne. Follow two children who are on this path of love. Will they be able to keep it from society? What will their parents think if they found out?


	2. Chapter 1: Life as Princess of Thieves

_Chapter 1: Life as Princess of Thieves_

As the bright rays of Ra raised into the sky, killing the darkness that had been swallowing Cairo lifted; a fourteen year old girl arose as well. This little girl's name was Rica Shier Falcon was a beautiful young girl who had every man thinking that they had died and gone to heaven. She had soft waist long white and brown hair and brownish-red eyes; sadly she was a commoner and the daughter of the King of Thieves. Rica sat up in her small cot and stretched her long arms and legs. As she swung her legs over onto the floor, she heard her mother call her.

"Rica!! Are you up yet?"

"Yes mother, I have just woken up." Rica was putting on her dress when her mother walked in and leaned on the doorframe. Her mother was just as pretty as she was. Just like her daughter Riana also had every man's eyes on her. Instead of white hair, she had long brown hair that flowed swiftly at her mid-back. Riana also possessed beautiful brown eyes that one could get lost in forever.

"Good, because breakfast is on the table."

"Coming mother." With that, Riana walked back to the kitchen.

Rica lifted the light almost see-threw certain that covered the window and sighed, thinking about her secret lover while stared at the sun god rising above her native land.

"Rica come on!! Where are you?" Breaking her daze from the sun and ran into the next room.

"Sorry Mom, I was saying a quick prayer to Ra."

Riana sighs, "That's fine Rica, but next time please pray after breakfast ok?" Riana kissed Rica on the cheek as she set down a plate of fruit in front of her.

"Where's father? He's been gone for eight days now" Rica asked her mother will she munched on an apple.

"Oh you know your father, probably out with Matshar." Just as Riana was going to sit down, her husband bursts in through the door.

"I'm back! Anybody home? Riana! Rica!" The King of Thieves was a very stunning individual. He wore a long white male skirt with a black sash tied around his waist and a long red robe that revealed his will toned muscle chest and stomach. Just like his daughter he also had white hair, but his was more on the wild side and had two bat-like wings sticking up in the front. The only distinct thing about Akefia was his blood red eyes.

"In the kitchen darling!" Riana replies.

Akefia walks toward the kitchen with a huge smile on his face he walks up behind his wife, who was now 7 months pregnant, and planted a kiss on the side of her neck making her giggle.

"Matshar and I were raiding a tomb, found some pretty profitable stuff in there."

Riana gasps and turns towards her husband in a rage of fury. "Akefia! How many times have I asked you to stop raiding the tombs of the nobility! One day you're going to get caught and who's going to pay the price….us, your family!!"

"Oh please Riana! I've been stealing and raiding since I was 4 years old! That's how I survived and got a better life for….."

"Better life! Ha! Well apparently not since we're not of noble status, so you couldn't….." SMACK!!!

Before Riana could finish, Akefia struck her on the cheek, making her fall to the floor. Angry, confusion, then sadness swept his as he realized what he had done. As Akefia kneeled next to his wife, she started sliding further away from him.

"No….please don't touch me, Akefia…you promised….you promised that you would never treat me like I was treated back at the brothel….how could you?"

"Riana….oh Riana, please forgive me my love, I don't know what came over me, I mean I was just angry about what you said….please, Riana forgive me." Akefia openly sobbed in front of his wife as he laid his head down in her lap. Riana looked down and gently stroked her husband's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Riana gave a shaking sigh and replied, "I forgive you my love. But the next time it happens, I will not be so easily persuaded."

Akefia lifted his head and kissed Riana on the lips. "Thank you my love."

"Father!" All of a sudden Rica comes rushing in from her bedroom and lands in between her parents.

"Hey you little rascal! How are you?"

"Good! I missed you."

"Yeah, I did too. I missed you both so much" It was a picture perfect moment. A whole family together, nothing could tear them apart…or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Life as Heir of the Throne

_Chapter 2: Life as Heir of the Throne_

As Cairo was waking up, so was the heir to the throne; Saht Khamat Hamates. Even thought the heir was only fifteen years old, he was exceptionally handsome. He had every girl bowing and screaming at his feet. The men of the noble class wanted their daughters to marry him, hoping to become the future Pharaoh's step-father. Sadly he wasn't interested in any of them. Saht was tall for his age; he had brown and blond shoulder length hair, the most vibrant blue eyes that represented his mother and a well toned body. As he got to the door of the dining hall, he heard the voices of his father and several other men. So Saht gently pushed open the door and peeked inside.

"We have to destroy him!" said General Anubis.

"But how are we going to kill him without killing the people of the village?" said an elderly man.

"He has stolen from almost every tomb in the royal family!" said Setkah.

"Who cares about those commoners?" another man shouted.

"Men!" Atah shouted. Everyone silenced once the Pharaoh spoke. "We are not here to discuss the lives of these commoners. I want you to search high and low for him. I want the best men from my army to be lead by you General Anubis. I want every house turned upside down; kill anyone in your path. Don't stop till you capture him, and bring him back alive." After the orders had been said the men started to get up and leave to go do their duties. Before they left Anubis turned to Atah to ask him a question.

"My Pharaoh, who exactly are we looking for?

"His name is Akefia Falcon, also known as the King of Thieves, bring him back alive."

"As you wish my Pharaoh." Once Saht heard the name of his secret lover's father, he closed the door gently and ran back down the hallway, down the palace steps, to the barn to get his white mare and two other horses and fled to the village of his girlfriend to warn her that her family was in grave danger.


End file.
